Muted Mech--Faint of Spark
by CloudStorm362
Summary: TFA version of the Vocaloid songs 'Soundless Voice' and 'Proof of Life'; Jettwins are OOC cause I said so. Anyway, how does Jetstorm react when Jetfire falls ill with the robot-equivalent to what we call 'pneumonia? AN as first chappie to explain this more… T cause of character-death; not in a gory way... TFA One-shot; no pairing, just brotherly-stuff...
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew a slight gale, disturbing the trees and plant-life around the city. Two bots, not distracted by it, sat atop a building edge; the wind dancing over their frames and entwining between their servos. Freak lightning flashed, yet neither one noticed.

"… Getting cold, brother…" Jetfire murmured softly; the young mech uncomfortably rubbing his servos together. Jetstorm kept his head down and tugged at the scarf tied around his neck-cables, sub-consciously off-lining his optics.

"Is…" was all he whispered in response to his sibling. Jetfire didn't seem to mind his brother's silence, tapping the back of his pedes against the building-side. The lightning soon eased; the orange-twin flinching at the touch of a cold, wet substance against his helm. Jetstorm then on-lined his optics and looked up; Jetfire getting to his feet with a small shriek of excitement. Both twins had never seen snow before and already it enlightened their sparks to see it fall so peacefully.

* * *

Cycles after the first snowfall; because of his name, Jetfire fell ill due to the Earth-bound weather, yet the Elite Guard didn't see it so harmful in the beginning. Sentinel had ordered both twins to remain in vision of their optics, and neither seemed bothered by it; Jetstorm often visiting his brother as he recharged to talk about what they had experienced that night out on the building top…

**_CRASH!_**

Focusing back on the present, Jetstorm sat upright from his place beside the berth, looking at his brother in concern just as he'd dropped his cube of energon. Jetfire gazed at his energon-stained servos; confusion glazed across his optics, before he looked back at Jetstorm with a convincing smile. Jetstorm uneasily smiled back before getting up and leaving the room, muttering, "Mister Sentinel Prime sir, I must see…" as he left.

That was a lie. Shutting the door behind him, Jetstorm leant back against the door to their room and rested his helm in his servos; lubricant leaking from his optics. Jazz had mentioned Jetfire would get worse due to the weather; the blue-twin fearing the worst had come. It horrified him. His sibling looked fine, and to prove it, after a long talk with the rest of the Elite Guard, the four older mechs had finally allowed the twins some time together, but what they didn't know was what Jetstorm had in mind…

* * *

Jetfire happily ran ahead of his brother; optics twinkling in the ever-falling snow. Jetstorm followed at an easy pace; a smile across his face-plate. The Elite Guard were surely wrong about his brother's condition; one could plainly see there was nothing wrong. Jetstorm was soon knocked out of his thoughts when a snowball collided with the side of his head; Jetfire bursting into a fit of giggles. The said-twin was soon on his knees; still giggling as he rolled up more snowballs. Before he even had a chance to get back up on his pedes, Jetstorm had pegged a snowball at him; both twins breaking into laughter. They spent the rest of that day building snow-bots and continuing on with their snowball fight, but mostly they stopped and watched the snow falling… Jetfire at the most. At one point on their walk back to the Elite Guard ship, he stopped and let a falling snowflake land in his servo; the orange-twin laughing softly at the tickling feeling as it melted.

"Come brother…" Jetstorm ordered calmly, looking back when he noted his sibling had yet to catch up to him. Slightly turning his head, the said-bot managed a small smile at the look in his brother's optics when he caught another snowflake. Jetfire was still laughing from its touch, carelessly shaking the rest from his scarf.

"So pretty," he commented, venting in the cold air as he watched two more snowflakes melt on his servos. Jetstorm shook his head and turned back around, continuing on to their destination. When he heard no footsteps follow, he stopped.

"Jetfire?"

There was a sudden thud…  
Jetstorm's optics widened and he hastily spun around, bolting over to his brother just after he'd collapsed into the snow. The blue-twin squeaked out a panicked whimper, before dropping to his knees and pulling Jetfire close to his chestplate. Lubricant had already begun to drip from his optics… Why had he trusted himself when he thought everything would be okay?

* * *

**… Ta-daa…**

** My recreation of Soundless Voice/Proof of Life…  
I figured Jetfire would be the better of the two considering he has the name 'Fire' while Jetstorm is 'Storm'… more to do with weather… **

**Hope you enjoyed it, readers… And had some cry-along moments… And hopefully it all made sense considering I had no idea what I was really doing…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told ya…  
So anyways, I was reading Sounddrive's 'Brother My Brother' and was simply touched by the storyline, meaning… I felt in the mood to write something jettwin-related…  
And this is what I got… BTWs, no one speaks many lines cause then it'd ruin everything… not really but in SV/PoL that's how things roll, so yeah… **

**Here I've tried to explain 'Soundless Voice/Proof of Life' from a Cybertronian point-of-view, and the jettwins seemed the best example to use because they are so-alike with the Kagamine Twins from Vocaloid. Some things I've changed up to be more relevant, but a lot of it is based from the Vocaloid version itself… Hence the title 'Muted Mech/Faint of Spark'… **

**But enough from me. Enjoy my first Transformers story, readers.  
If you would like to know the tale of 'Soundless Voice/Proof of Life' (my inspiration ^^), go type 'Rin Kagamine Dies – Soundless Voice/Proof of Life' into YouTube… It's adorable and sad all at the same time :')**


End file.
